


If He Liked Back

by winchesters_and_watson



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: and it kinda sucks, um i used that one interview as inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_and_watson/pseuds/winchesters_and_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael like each other and starting dating in a studio bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Liked Back

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for Madison (tumblr user pepsical)

“Hey Lukey-Pookey Penguin Pie?” Michael slurred, looking up to his big spoon, laughing softly at the ridiculous name.

“Hmmm?” He responded, getting pulled out of his thoughts, looking fondly at his green haired friend, smiling as he stared into glazed over eyes.

“I wanna date,” the big spoon stated, his words sounded assertive making him seemingly confident, but it was probably just the mass amounts of liquid courage he had earlier.

“Who?” Luke nervously asked, trying to divert the attention away from him.  Little did Mikey know, his rule of causality put in place since he couldn’t decide his feelings on the older boy.  He knew he loved him, and he loved making him happy and seeing his smile, and he got butterflies every time they touched, but he was also straight his entire life. So, everything was a bit surreal for him.

Michael laughed out, “You, silly!” tapping a finger against Luke’s nose. “You’re big and handsome and a good snuggler and we could get kittens!” He proclaimed, excited from the thought of having consistent cuddles and little furballs running around him, eyes widening even further when he realized that he could cuddle both Luke and a cat.

“You don’t mean that, you’re drunk.  Go to sleep,” Luke soothingly demanded, laughing at the others boys confused pout, which made him look exactly like a cat he currently wish he had.  “C’mon Mikey, just close your eyes,” he prompted, this time the other boy listened, snuggling impossibly closer to a very confused blonde-haired boy who needed to figure out what he wanted and if Michael's drunk mind was speaking his sober truth or not.

**

Michael woke up to the smell of coffee, smiling at Luke who was bringing him some, as well as Gatorade and painkillers. “How you feeling?” Luke gently asked, careful not to be too loud.

His hangover hit him as he immediately sat up. “Like horse shit, but probably worse.” he winced, trying to ease the pain by rubbing his temples.

“Here, take this,” Luke said as he handed him the painkillers and water. “Unfortunately for you, we have something to do in an hour, so Gatorade then coffee.”

Michael groaned at the thought of getting out of bed. “What are we doing?” he all but mumbled. 

“Just a quick video interview that they’ll put out in a couple of weeks, nothing major, try to drink all of the Gatorade, the electrolytes will help.”Luke  provided, crawling into bed with his poorly hungover friend.

“I meant it last night, Luke.” Michael claimed out of the blue.

“Meant what? You said a lot of things, mate.  You need to be a bit more specific,” Luke chastised, nervous that it was the dating thing. 

“I still want to do date you, you complete and utter dingbat.” Michael scoffed.

“Way to win me over, ass nozzle.” Luke replied sarcastically.

“I’m being serious, Luke.”

“Mikey..” Luke sighed. “I just, I don’t know how i feel about anything. Everything is new and I’m scared. I do like you - ” he confessed, feeling as if honesty was the best way to handle the situation.

Before he could finish, Calum bursted into the room.  “Hey Mikey! Good to see your not dead! But I need to steal Luke from you and you need to get ready. Car comes in a little less than half an hour,” he explained, going and pulling Luke out of bed.  Since he didn’t really have a choice, he shot Mikey and apologetic look, but he probably didn’t see it, considering the daggers he was shooting towards Calum.

**

“Why did you make me get out of Mikey’s bed just to see yours?” Luke questioned, highly suspicious.

“What’s going between you two?” Calum asked, not a sense of hesitation in his voice, upon hearing the conversation but knowing Luke needed some clearance from the thing that’s kept him quiet for the past month.  That’s the thing about Calum, and it was both the most wonderful and most dreadful thing any of the boys had ever experienced.  As he was fun and outgoing, he also had this look that made it so easy for someone to tell him their entire life story, and he was great with advice.  He was motherly with the boys, always making them be better people and knowing when they needed a talk or a good cuddle.

“I wish I could say, Cal,” Luke replied, mentally exhausted from so many emotions going through his brain.

“What do you want to go on?” he asked, careful to watch Luke’s expression so he wouldn’t overstep boundaries and so he could expect a reaction.

“I want to date him, and I want to hold his hand and always make him happy.  But it’s so weird because my entire life I always looked at girls and I thought I was straight and such but then he fucking comes along and know I don’t want anyone else. I just want him.” Luke professed as he started to cry, his onslaught of emotions overcoming him, despite the fact he found relief from getting some of his emotions out of his head.

“Don’t cry, Lukey. It’ll be okay,” Calum murmured into the younger boys ear, pulling him into a hug.  “I know it must be scary, and if Mikey loves you as much as it seems he does, then he’ll understand.  Don’t do anything you aren’t sure of, okay love?” he consoled, his motherly powers kicking in as Luke nodded into his shoulder. 

About five minutes later, Luke had gotten everything out of his system, was cleaning up and Calum was making sure everyone was on schedule.  When the car arrived, Luke got in right after Calum, ensuring that he’d be able to sit right next to him instead of by Michael, who he usually sat by.  Frowning, Michael got in the car next, sitting across from Cal and next to Ash.

The ride there was relatively quiet, everyone on their phones or having headphones in. Each boy was being interviewed one by one, and the others watched as each boy got questioned.  It was all going pretty well, Luke even cheering up a bit.

That was until the the interviewer asked, “If you had to date someone in your band, who would it be?” Which was actually a normal question, and each of the boys had taken jokingly, always having light-hearted answers.

But then Michael answered, “I would date Luke, if he liked me back,” smiling, making a joke out of that.

And Luke would be damned if that didn’t hurt.  He was pretty sure that everyone heard his heart break and he was crushed.  Excusing himself, he went the nearest bathroom to calm down a bit and maybe cry a little.

And at that, Michael knew he had fucked up.  Calum was shooting him death glares, allowing Luke some alone time before he went to go do damage control.  Seeing Calum’s face only solidified his thoughts, so he made up a lie and said he had to use the restroom, that it was an emergency and it wouldn’t be long, beating Calum to go comfort Luke.

And, it wasn’t entirely a lie. Using the restroom part was, but Luke’s damaged feelings were definitely an emergency, at least to him. Which pleasantly shocked Calum.  He was glad that Mikey was owning up to his mistake, and he was hopeful that the everything would be sorted out.

**   
“Shit, Luke I am so sorry,” Michael exclaimed right as he entered the bathroom, upon seeing a crying blonde haired boy, seeing his face contort to angry expression.

“Fuck off, Michael.” he simply said, wiping his tears.

“Luke, it was a joke and I wasn’t thinking and-” he started apologizing since he felt so, so bad that this all happened.

“You know I like you, Mikey. You have to know!” Luke started, cutting him off. “And I am so fucking scared, because I always thought I was straight and then I meet you and all of a sudden you consume all of my thoughts and that’s  terrifying  for me. I do like you, but I’m also scared as hell. Don’t say I wouldn’t date you.” He shared as he continued crying, feeling angry and sad and scared all at the same time.

So Michael kissed him.He kissed him with everything he had, putting all of himself into the kiss. And Luke kissed back with the same energy, the same passion, although a little resigned.

“Luke Robert Hemmings, I love you so much that stars explode in me everytime we touch. The safest place I’ve ever been in was your arms, and I’m happiest when I see you smile.  And I know it’s scary. I’m just as new to this as you are.  But that doesn’t we shouldn’t try.  Let’s take everything slow. Just, be my boyfriend, please? I promise I’ll be the best that I can and always keep you safe. Please say yes.” he pleaded, looking into Luke’s eyes, which were still crying. However, these tears were out of pure love and happiness at the acceptance he was faced with.

“Of course, Mikey, my Mikey,” he sniffled out, his nose getting runny with all of the tears the blonde boy had shed in a single day. With that, Michael helped Luke clean himself up, kissing all over his face which rewarded him with giggles.  They had decided that they should probably walk out of the bathroom, and face the crowd that was probably waiting for them.  

On the way back to the set, Luke suddenly got nervous and reached for Micheal’s hand who could sense the anxiousness He leaned over to Luke’s head, whispering, “Always. I’ll always keep you safe,” which made Luke’s heart burst with joy, making him give his newly found lovers hand a gentle squeeze.

Upon their entrance, Calum immediately noticed a shift.  Before he even realized they were holding hands, both boys looked so content and happy, and looking down he realized why. Ashton also noticed, gave Calum a questioning look, and when he shrugged and said, “later” he brushed it off.


End file.
